Decision Time
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danni Williams liked to think that she was an easy going person in the large scale of things but enough was enough, it was time that Steve McGarrett decided what he wanted once and for all before he lost the best thing that he ever had (Steve x female Danni (OC))
1. Chapter 1

Decision time 

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Lori Weston don't belong to me at all. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment.**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This story was one of the first H50 stories I ever wrote, even before 'the beginning' so I hope you enjoy it! I remember having fun writing it.**

 **There's only two chapters but both are written so you hopefully won't have to wait to long for the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **Danni Williams liked to think that she was an easy going person in the large scale of things but enough was enough, it was time that Steve McGarrett decided what he wanted once and for all before he lost the best thing that he ever had (Part of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Williams shuddered, slowly lifting her head away from the toilet as her stomach churned violently**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **One sided Lori Weston / Steve McGarrett**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

 **One sided Lori Weston / Steve McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni Williams shuddered, slowly lifting her head away from the toilet as her stomach churned violently. God she felt rough, she was almost tempted to phone in sick but all that would accomplish was her partner high tailing it over to her to check on her and she wasn't sure she could face him yet.

She pushed herself to her feet, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth before her gaze landed on the small box on the side of the sink, a small simple box which could change her life forever if it chose to. Reaching out, Danni picked up the pregnancy test, holding it as though it was a ticking bomb as she turned it over, eyes skimming over the instructions. It seemed simple enough, pee on the stick, wait for two incredibly long minutes and then she would know.

Closing her eyes briefly, she ripped the box open, glancing once more at the toilet before she set her shoulders and did what was required of her. It must have taken mere seconds but it felt like forever to her as she rested the used stick on the side of the sink, glancing at her watch. Biting down on her lower lip, she wrinkled her nose up at the taste, quickly grabbing her toothbrush and paste and making use of it, scrubbing hard at her teeth in an attempt to get the taste out of her mouth.

She spat it out, raising her head and looking at her reflection, she looked pale but that was nothing new, it didn't matter how much sunlight Danni was exposed to, she still somehow never tanned in it. Her hair was blonder than before and longer but everything else looked the same as usual, same slightly arched eyebrows, same large grey eyes, same mouth and small straight nose. Nothing to indicate what might be going on in her body.

She took a deep breath as she glanced down at her watch, noting that two minutes had now passed. She closed her eyes, said a prayer and picked up the stick, looking down at it.

There staring back at her was two blue lines.

Danni's breathe caught in her throat. Two lines. Two lines which meant that she was having a baby. Danni gripped the sink tightly, swallowing as she forced herself to straighten and leave the room, heading to her bedroom.

She was pregnant.

A curl of excitement moved through her as she rested her hand over her stomach, noting that there was a slight curve to it, she moved to the side, looking at herself in her full length mirror and stared hard at it. There was definitely a slight bump which probably meant she was about two months. She would have to make an appointment with the Doctor to confirm it and arrange for a scan but it made sense now. The tiredness, the constant sickness, the tenderness in her breasts. She had, had all the same symptoms when she had been pregnant with Grace.

Danni moved over to the bed and sank down on the mattress as she wondered how Steve would take the news. Steve McGarrett, her boyfriend, her partner in the field and her boss though that was rarely mentioned. She must have been insane to give into his advances but he had been so persistent and it had been too difficult to ignore especially when she had wanted him just as much as he apparently had wanted her. Dates with kisses had turned into sex which in turn had become a strong relationship. One which had been becoming stronger though how he would cope with the news that she was having his child was beyond her.

If she was about two months that meant she conceived in August which wouldn't surprise her. They had taken a week off work while Grace had been away with her father visiting Duncan's family in New Orleans and spent nearly all of it in bed, wrapped around each other, safe in the knowledge that Grace wasn't going to walk in and interrupt them. It had to be then that it happened.

Now all she had to do was tell Steve and pray that he would be happy with the news, she didn't want to lose him but neither could she lose their baby now that she knew that it was in there, growing and counting on her to keep it safe from the world at large. Danni rested her hand against her stomach. She would have to take it easy for the next month but there was no reason to believe that she couldn't handle her job the same way as before. She had managed it with Grace after all.

Danni blinked, turning towards her bedside table as her mobile suddenly burst into life. She scooted across the mattress, grabbing the phone and answering it without bothering to look at the screen.

"Detective Williams" She announced, lying back against her pillow and yawning.

"Danno, we've got a case" Steve announced down the phone to her. "Chin just rang it in, two murders both in the same night, both with the same MO but at least five miles apart from each other."

"Same murderer" She asked, pushing herself to her feet and heading to her wardrobe.

"No idea yet" Steve replied, "We'll know more when we get to the first crime scene, I've sent Chin and Kono to the second one and Lori will meet us at our one. Swing by and pick me up?"

"When do I ever not?" Danni answered, "I'll be there in twenty, I've just got to get dressed"

"Well that's a nice image to think of while I wait" Steve said, his voice deepening and warming sending a shiver through Danni at the sound. It was ridiculous how much he affected her.

"Well hold onto it tightly then" she replied, clicking the connect button and ending the call, she threw the phone onto the mattress and quickly changed out of her pyjamas and into a pair of black trousers teamed with a pretty rose pink top which brought a hint of colour to her pale cheeks. She pulled on a pair of heels, forced her hair into a high ponytail, applied some make-up and was out the door, only waiting to pick up her bag, badge and gun from the side table.

She hurried down the drive way to her car and got in, turning the key into the ignition and reversing down the driveway into the road. Seconds later she was heading in the direction of Steve's house. A route she knew better than any other. Steve had been hinting that Danni should move in with him but she had been pretending not to pick up on those hints, instead brushing past them. Now however she might not have any choice, if Steve was happy with the news then he would insist she moved in with him so he could keep an eye on her.

God she hoped he would be happy with it.

She stopped outside his house ten minutes later and beeped her horn, glancing towards the house in time to see Steve leave it, locking it behind him and bounded down the porch steps two at a time. She pushed open the driver's door, climbing out and moving around the car, getting in at the passenger side and allowing Steve to take the wheel.

"Where's the crime scene?" She asked as she pulled on her seatbelt, looking at him as he slammed the driver's door shut.

"Just off North Shore, a jogger found the body about a hour ago and rang it in" he said, looking towards her a warm look coming to his hazel eyes as his gaze moved over her face. "Aloha Ku'u Lei" he said causing a smile to come to Danni's face.

"Aloha" she said back. He glanced to the road before he reached across, wrapping his hand round the back of her neck and pulling her towards him, kissing her twice before he moved away.

"I missed you last night" he breathed, squeezing her neck gently as he planted one more kiss on her lips before he moved back, his hand gripping the steering wheel as he hit the accelerator, the car shooting forward.

"I missed you too" she admitted, glancing away from him to stare at the passing scenery. Her lips still tingling from his kiss as she rested her hand against her stomach. "Did Chin tell you anything else about the case?" She asked him, glancing towards him in time to see him shake his head, his expression dark.

"Nothing" he replied, "I get the feeling though that whatever happened to the victim wasn't very pleasant" he said. Danni sighed.

"Well that's just great isn't it" she said with a shake of her head as they pulled up to the crime scene and climbed out of the car, Danni squinted in the bright sunlight, raising her hand to shade her eyes as she looked around her, taking in all the details before she reached back into the car and grabbed her sunglasses from the dash. Slipping them on, she slammed the door shut and began moving to the scene, ducking under the yellow crime scene tape.

"Jersey" a male voice called out to her, Danni turned automatically to the sound as a smile came to her face.

"Boston" she called back, making her way across the pavement towards the tall dark haired man who was currently standing near the body. She glanced at the medical examiner who nodded at her but remained silent clearly focused on his task. "What have we got here?" she asked. Ryan Moore was the head Crime scene unit Agent who had moved to Hawaii a year and a half before Danni had. They had hit it off straight away and for a while Danni had thought that he could be the one for her until she had met Steve who had made it clear from the start that she was going to be his and no one else's. Now with the baby coming she assumed that it would be true.

"You mean other than your boyfriend glaring at me as though he'd like me to burst into flames?" he asked with a wide grin, Danni glanced over her shoulder to see Steve standing by Lori Weston. Nodding occasionally at whatever it was that she was saying to him though his eyes were fixed on Danni and Ryan, a look in them which she recognised as his navy SEAL look.

"Well you do ask for it" she said, looking back at Ryan who shrugged.

"Hey, I don't get to see much of you anymore. I've got to get what I can when I can or I'll never see you. Meka was saying the same thing, all your time is spent with Commander no sense of humour over there." He pointed out. Danni winced, she had been spending a lot of time with Steve recently.

"Maybe" she admitted, "How about the beach this weekend, you, me, Gracie, Meka and family. You could bring a girlfriend if you had one, I could bring Steve" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Sounds fun" he said dryly before his voice suddenly turned business like. "Looks like this is going to be a bad one Jersey, I've spoken to Maris who is down at the other crime scene and she's described it to me, that scene is identical to this one. I'll have to compare photos from both scenes but if that's the case then we're talking about two murders possibly being done by the same person though the doc will be the one to confirm that."

"And if they aren't" she said quietly.

"Then we're in a whole world of trouble" Ryan replied, looking past her shoulder. "Lori is trying to make a move on your man again, you best get over there" Danni breathed out nosily in frustration.

"Jesus, she must be the only person who doesn't know about me and Steve" she grumbled. "For a profiler she really isn't that good" she said. "Meet me for coffee this afternoon?" she asked, smiling when he nodded.

"One o clock in the usual place" he agreed, "Looks like Doc is done which makes this my crime scene now. I'll let you know what I find" he said. Danni nodded, turning and heading over to Steve and Lori, a frown coming to her face when her eyes dropped to Lori's hand where it rested on his forearm, squeezing down gently on his skin. Not only was Danni beginning to get sick and tired of Lori but she was beginning to get sick and tired of Steve allowing it.

Lori Weston had been with the team for five months and she seemed sweet enough. She was definitely pretty with straight honey brown hair and blue eyes but she didn't seem to understand that Steve was off limits. Instead she seemed to believe that he was available for the taking when nothing could be further from the truth. She stopped by them, glancing at the hand until Lori finally got the hint and removed it before she spoke, a clipped note to her voice.

"Ryan called me over to tell me that as far as they can tell the two crime scenes are identical to each other, he's going to have to check with the crime scene photos when they arrive back at CSU but if that's the case then we're either dealing with one murderer or two of them. Though we won't know which is which until Max has compared the temperatures of the two victims" She glanced over her shoulder at Max as he stood, saying something to his team who began moving into move the body. "I'm going to head back with Max" she said ignoring the way that Steve's head whipped round towards her. "I want to see the two bodies next to each other before he does the autopsy, see whether there's anything that I can see which might link them. I can also head straight back to the office and begin to make the files up for the victims" She said.

"Lori can do that" Steve answered, waving a hand towards the other woman, his eyes fixed on Danni. Danni nodded.

"She can" She agreed, "But I'd rather do it myself" she said. She knew that she was being unreasonable but the sight of Steve and Lori even standing next to each other made her want to be sick. "I'll leave the car with you McGarrett" she added, watching the way his eyes widened at the term of address. "I'll catch a ride in the van with Max. Let me know if you find anything" she said, glancing at the two of them before she turned and headed toward the coroner van. She caught Max's eyes, pointing at herself and the van knowing he would pick up her meaning. He nodded once, his eyes glancing behind her giving her, her only warning of what was about to happen.

Arms wrapped around her, spinning her around and stopping her movement.

"What's wrong?" Steve demanded, his thumbs moving gently against her bare skin though Danni doubted he was aware of what he was doing.

"Nothing is wrong Steve" she answered bluntly. "I just don't want to get in the way of you and Lori so I might as well do something useful. I'll meet you back at the office."

"Danni" Steve said, his hand twitching making it clear to her that he wanted to gather her close to him but couldn't because they were on a crime scene. "Lori is-"

"A pain in my ass" she interrupted, "Now I've got work to do. If you could spare me a moment later on then there's something I need to talk to you about." She moved out of his grasp, her eyes moving away from him to look at Lori who had a look on her face which was a mixture of awkwardness and pleasure. "If she touches you again-" Danni let her words trail off. "Just decide what you want because if it's me then you need to stop allowing her to touch you all the time" she stated, turning and walking away. She got into the van, thankful when Max started it up without a word and left the crime scene, biting down on her lower lip to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Decision time

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Lori Weston don't belong to me at all. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment.**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the last and final chapter for this story!**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Danni Williams liked to think that she was an easy going person in the large scale of things but enough was enough, it was time that Steve McGarrett decided what he wanted once and for all before he lost the best thing that he ever had (Part of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni reached up and ran her hand down her face, she had overreacted big style back there.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

 **One sided Lori Weston / Steve McGarrett**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

 **One sided Lori Weston / Steve McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Danni reached up and ran her hand down her face, she had overreacted big style back there. Normally she found Lori's attempts at flirting with Steve amusing but not today, perhaps because she was still feeling ill or perhaps she was worried about how Steve would react to her news. Still that didn't excuse her reactions, she knew how Steve felt about her, and it was clear in every look and touch. He barely even noticed that Lori was alive but still, all she could picture was Lori's hand on Steve's arm and Steve not pushing it off. Why did he let her touch him? Could there be a chance that he did like Lori that way?

"Forgive me for speaking Detective" Max said, his quiet voice breaking the silence in the van. "But I can't help but notice that you are upset. Did the Commander react badly to your news?"

"My news" she repeated glancing towards him with a slight frown. Max nodded his head towards her stomach.

"I assume you have informed the Commander about your pregnancy" he said, Danni blinked, her mouth falling open slightly.

"How do you know about that?" She asked in surprise, Max glanced towards her, an amused look in his dark eyes.

"I've known for about a month now" he told her, "You have been showing many of the symptoms of early pregnancy. I know that you and the commander are a couple which led me to make the assumption that he is the father of your child. I noticed that you had what looked to be a row back at the crime scene and I assumed, perhaps wrongly, that it was due to that fact."

Danni breathed out an amused laugh, shaking her head.

"Well you did better than me, I've only found out today" she confided, she had always found Max surprisingly easy to talk to once she had gotten over his abruptness. "I haven't told Steve yet but you're right that he's the father. I just don't know what he's going to react, it's not as if we've ever discussed it. We don't even discuss what we're doing, I mean it could easily be that he'd rather be with someone else and doesn't know how to break it off because we are partners" Max snorted in disbelief attracting her gaze. "Something funny?" she asked coolly.

"This is normal for pregnancy" Max announced, "Your hormone are adjusting themselves leaving you feeling insecure and emotional" he continued ignoring her raised eyebrow. "I don't know much about human emotions or interactions" he admitted "But even I can see that the Commander loves you, not only loves you but is in love with you which I am assured are two different things though I don't quite see how that is possible. I am sure that the Commander wants to put down roots with you and a baby is a good way of doing that."

"He's probably angry at me" She said with a sigh.

"Possibly but he is more likely to be angry at himself that you still aren't sure about how he feels about you. Once he knows the reason behind it he will understand and if he doesn't than you can send him to me and I will explain to him about hormones and the way they affect women in the early stages of pregnancy" he offered.

"Thanks Max"

"My pleasure Detective" he replied, smiling when she shook her head to him.

"Max for the last time call me Danni" she said, "If anyone has earned the right to than its you."

"Thank you Danni" He said, bowing his head at her. "Now we have arrived, lets us begin our work." Danni nodded, waiting until he had pulled up to the building they shared before she got out.

"I'll meet you down there Max, I'm just going to check the office and make sure that nothings arrived while we've been gone and then I'll be right down with you" She said, waiting until he nodded at her before she headed into the building and up to their floor. She had just entered the lift when her phone went off.

"Williams" she said absently.

"What the hell happened sunshine?" Danni blinked at the sound of Kono's stressed voice.

"What do you mean what the hell happened?" She repeated. "Are you okay Kono?"

"I was fantastic until Boss man turned up at this crime scene looking as though someone has stolen all of his grenades, he's in a foul mood and Chin said he sounded fine this morning, he said he sounded happy and since there is only one person who can get him into this state I decided that it must have been something that you have done. So come on fess up, what happened this time?"

"Nice" She said, stepping out of the lift on their floor. "Normally I'd tell you that you are wrong but on this one occasion I think you're right" she admitted feeling guilty. "Lori was doing her usual thing and it just got to me, so I told him to stay at the scene with Lori because I was heading back to the office with Max to compare bodies" There was a moment's silence.

"And?" Kono said suspiciously. "That can't just be it"

"And I told him to choose between me and her, that if he wanted me then he needed to stop allowing all the flirting and touching."

"Danni" Kono groaned, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't ok, I just saw her all over him again and something snapped."

"Well you need to make it up to him because he's pissing everyone off."

"I'll call him after I'm done with Max downstairs okay"

"Make sure you do" Kono said. "I don't get why the Lori thing is bothering you now" she pressed. "You've always laughed at it before, what's changed" Danni remained silent. "Danni?" Danni cracked.

"Okay if I tell you something then you promise on your surf board that you will not tell another soul? Not even Chin"

"I promise" Kono confirmed, sounding exciting, "What is it?"

"Are you by yourself?" Danni pushed.

"I am" Kono said. Danni took a deep breath, giving into her need to confide in someone.

"I'm pregnant Kono" Kono squealed, there was no other word that Danni could use to describe the high pitch sound that came out of her friend's mouth.

"Oh my god Danni, that's amazing news, Does Steve know?"

"No" Danni said, "Not yet anyway. I only found out this morning and somehow telling him on the way to a crime scene didn't seem right. You're the only person who knows other than Max who has apparently known since the moment I conceived that I was pregnant"

"He's strange like that" Kono agreed, lowering her voice. "This is going to blow the boss man's mind. He's going to be so happy when you tell him. Do you know how far along you are?" She asked.

"Two months I think" Danni said cautiously "But until I see the Doctor and have a scan then I'm not sure."

"Are you sure you are pregnant?" Kono asked, Danni nodded, checking through her emails quickly before she headed out of the office down towards the basement where Max was waiting for her

"Yes" she replied. "The test was positive and I've got the same symptoms as I did with Grace."

"This is so exciting, I won't tell a soul" she promised, "When are you telling Steve?" she asked.

"When he gets back to the office. Hopefully that will be good enough news to put a smile on his face" she said, grinning when Kono laughed.

"We'll have a hard time getting him to stop smiling" she said, "He just shouted that we're heading back to the office so we'll be there in about fifteen minutes or something. I'll text you when we're in the building" Kono said as she hung up the phone, Danni shook her head, turning her cell phone to silence and pushing it into her pocket. She breathed out before she pushed open the door leading to Max's domain.

"Good Danni, I was waiting for you" Max said from the side of one of the bodies.

"Thanks" Danni said. "I just want to talk about the bodies before you start" she said "then I'll be out of your hair"

"Understood" Max said, "Watching an autopsy in your condition wouldn't be advisable especially if you have been experiencing morning sickness" he said. Danni nodded.

"Okay, what can you tell me about the pair of them" She asked, accepted a pair of gloves from Max's assistant and pulling them on.

"There's not much to tell at the moment Detective" Max answered "One male victim in his late twenties, one female victim in her late thirties, both have similar injuries on their body, most likely caused by being struck by a blunt instrument of some kind."

"Was that what killed them?" Danni asked, glancing down at the two bodies.

"No" Max said, "at first glance it would appear that the cause of death is this" he said, pointing to a slash mark across the throat of the man. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing, most people think that the best way to slice someone's throat is to grip them tightly by the hair and drag the head back before they slice but that isn't the case. When the head is pulled back, muscles protect the artery. Only a professional knows to bend the head down, that leaves the artery exposed making the death quicker with no chance of being saved. Even if they were at hospital when it happened I doubt that they would live."

"So when you say professional, you mean a professional hit man or a military personnel."

"Possible" Max said with a shrug. "Or someone with a medical background."

"What about the time line of the death?" She asked, "Who was killed first." Max held up his finger glancing at the notes before he frowned.

"According to the notes they both have the same liver temperature which would indicate that both victims were killed at the same time."

"The same time" Danni said, biting down on her lower lip. "Is it possible that one of them could have been killed and then moved?" Max shook his head.

"Looking at the way the blood has pooled it's almost certain that they died where they were, if they had been moved then there would be signs of it on the body."

"That means there are two murderers" she said, her stomach sinking at the implications. "Is there anything else you can tell me?" She asked.

"These wounds were made by a weapon which are very similar to each other but I won't know until I made a mould of it and passed it to CSU. Your friend Agent Moore will be able to tell you more about that side of things then I will be able to."

"Okay, when you find out the victims IDs than please call me or you know, if there is anything else then please call me for that as well and I'll come down, thank you Max" she said, flashing him a smile and leaving the room. She glanced at her cell, selecting the text she had received from Kono, frowning when she read that they were all upstairs.

She made her way to their office, taking a deep breath as she entered the room, smiling at them as four pairs of eyes swung towards her. She noticed that Steve was standing next to Chin, as far away from Lori as he could.

"Hey" she said, stepping up to the table. "I've just been with Max and he's confirmed that we're looking at two murderers" She announced. "Both bodies have the same liver temperature and neither of them show any sign of being moved meaning they died where they stood, obviously a murderer can't be at both sites at the same time," she said.

"Did he say how they died?" Chin asked, Danni nodded.

"Jugular was sliced and he said it was done by someone who knew exactly what they were doing so we're looking at two professionals or two military personnel or perhaps a surgeon or some strange mixture of the two"

"Did he give you an ID" Steve asked, Danni glanced towards him, her heart skipping a beat at the look in his hazel-blue eyes before she shook her head, wondering even as she spoke whether their baby would have his eyes.

"He's going to text me, he still needs to confirm his findings but he's just started the autopsy for both of them now so we should soon know" she said.

"Okay Chin and Kono, run through the crime scene photos from the second scene and see whether anything sticks out, Lori do the same for the first one. Danni a word please" he said, turning and walking over to Danni's office, pushing the door open and stepping into it. Danni raised an eyebrow, surprised that he had chosen her office to speak, she glanced at the other three, her gaze meeting Kono's who gave her a little subtle nod before she turned her attention to the photos.

Danni moved across the room, slipping into her office and closing the door behind her.

"Danni what you did today was childish" Steve stated coldly. "Leaving the crime scene and-"

"I left the crime scene to look at both the bodies so I could see the similarities between them" she interrupted. "I didn't leave the crime scene unattended, both you and Lori was still there."

"That's not the point Danni" he stated.

"I think it is" she replied.

"Danni how can you think I want her when I have you" Steve burst out, reaching up and dragging his hand through his short brown hair. "You're the only one I want and if you think for a moment that-"

"I'm pregnant" Danni interrupted, the words escaping before she could hold them back. "I found out this morning, you're the father. We're having a baby Steve."

There was a silence, Steve's mouth falling open as his eyes widened.

"We're… we're having a baby" he repeated. Danni nodded.

"I know it's a shock but… but I'm keeping it and I'd like you'd to be involved but if you don't want to or you can't then I understand, I-" her voice was cut off as Steve moved across the room, picking her up, his lips crashing against hers as he twirled her around.

"We're having a baby" he said, excitement in his voice as a wide grin covered his face, his hazel-blue eyes gleaming with male satisfaction. "You're having my baby" he said, cradling her to him. Danni laughed at his reaction, glancing to the side to see the other three staring at them. A wide grin on Kono's face as she gave Danni a thumbs up Both Chin and Lori merely looked confused.

"Yep" she replied.

"How far are you along?" Steve demanded, slowly lowering her to the floor though he kept his arms around her, the pose protective.

"Two months I think" she said cautiously. "I need to go to the Doctors and get it confirmed but the pregnancy test was positive and I feel the same way as I did with Grace so-" her voice trailed off, smiling up at him as he placed her hand over her stomach.

"Two months" he said, "So you're due in May" he asked, Danni nodded.

"Yeah it would seem so." She said. Steve bit his lower lip, looking the happiest she had ever seen him.

"You're having my baby" he said again. "Move in with me Danni" Danni laughed.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that" she said. "I need to speak to Grace first but if she's happy then yes we'll move in with you Steve" she stated. Steve bent down and kissed her.

"You make me so happy" he said, before he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the office. "We're having a baby" Steve announced to the team, his grin widening if that was possible.

"Congratulations" Kono squealed, moving across the room and dragging Danni into a hug. "I told you he'd be happy" she whispered into Danni's ear, her arms tightening around Danni before she took a step back, looking critically at Danni. "You look gorgeous" she announced, "Pregnancy suits you Danni" Danni smiled, accepting Chin's hug when he barged passed Kono.

"Congratulations" he said, "I'm so happy for the pair of you."

"Thanks Chin" Danni replied, "It's a bit of a shock but-" her voice trailed off leaving her smiling

"You'll have to let us know when the wedding is" Kono piped up, Danni moved back.

"No one is getting married yet" she warned, "He's only just asked me to move in with him." Steve snorted, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her, one hand resting on her small bump, his thumb stroking it beneath the material of her top.

"I've been asking you to move in with me for ages" he complained, "You just didn't realise. You already have half your clothes in my wardrobe, make up there and god knows what else."

"Yep but you never came out with the words" Danni said, stepping out of his arm and accepting Lori's hug and whispered congratulations, she sounded disappointed but Danni could hardly blame her for that, anyone would be disappointed to lose Steve. "Shouldn't we get back to work?" she asked. "The baby isn't going anywhere for the next six months odd, plenty of time for you all to bond with baby McGarrett" she remarked, catching the proud look that came to Steve's face at her words.

"Baby McGarrett" Kono squealed. "That's so cute, he's going to be adorable."

"He?" Danni repeated. Kono nodded.

"Oh yeah, McGarrett junior is definitely going to be a boy" she replied.

"Work, now" Danni said, making a shooing noise at them, grinning when Kono blew her a kiss as she made her way back to the table.

"Baby McGarrett" Steve repeated causing Danni to roll her eyes.

He was going to be unbearable.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story.**


End file.
